Hisoka X Hijiri
by Raven Mononoke
Summary: What happens when Hisoka and Hijiri are alone in a hotel room together? First yaoi ever, please be truthful in any and all reviews.


Hisoka stared at the ceiling of his hotel room. Hijiri, Tsuzuki, and Maraki were probably downstairs in the makeshift band room. Hisoka sighed as his thoughts centered on Hijiri.

Ah, Hijiri. Handsome, kind to his friends, and musically talented. Hisoka only wished that one of them was female then they maybe could be together in the way he truly wanted.

Hisoka sighed again, knowing deep inside that Hijiri would never go for him. Even if he was female. He tried to sit up when he noticed the bulge in his pants.

"Damnit, why now?" Hisoka asked the ceiling.

"_Because you loved him."_ Answered the tiny voice in his head.

"I _know_ I love Hijiri. But _that_ doesn't mean I have to get _hard_ every time I think about _him_."

"What was that?" Came a male voice that Hisoka automatically recognized.

"Hijiri?" Hisoka stumbled out of his bed and landed on the ground in a tangled mess of body parts and bed sheets. "What are you doing here? I thought you were practicing till four."

"I was going to, but Maraki was pissing me off."

"How much did you hear?" Hisoka asked as he got untangled from the sheets.

"As much as I needed to." Hijiri stepped closer to Hisoka. "So you get hard every time you think about me?" He looked down, "Which means that you're thinking about me right now."

"I-I…" Hisoka trailed off when he felt Hijiri's hand on the bulge in his pants. "H-Hijiri?" Hijiri moved closer to Hisoka until he was pressed against him. He then buried his face in Hisoka's neck.

"H-Hijiri." Hisoka gasped as he bucked his hips towards Hijiri's moving hand.

"Calm down." Hijiri backed away from Hisoka. "On the bed." He ordered.

Hisoka looked into Hijiri's eyes. He noticed lust automatically, along with longing. But he also saw something else. It was hidden, but Hisoka could see it.

"Pants and shirt off." Hijiri said once Hisoka was on the bed. "But keep your boxers on."

"And if I'm not wearing boxers?" Hisoka asked as he followed Hijiri's order, going as slowly as he dared.

"Then all the better for me." Hijiri grinned.

"Sorry to disappoint." Hisoka's pants were off his body and on the ground. His erection straining against his boxers.

"No disappointment here." Hijiri licked his lips, an involuntary action. He traced Hisoka's body with his hands, touching but not touching.

"Don't tease me, Hijiri." Hisoka moaned.

"But teasing you is fun, baby." Hijiri played with a pink nipple with just the tip of his finger.

"Please!" Hisoka's breathing started to pick up.

"Beg for it." Hijiri whispered into his ear.

"Please Hijiri! Please! I-I need you. I need you now."

"Really?" Hijiri placed his mouth right next to Hisoka's left nipple. He gently blew on it, causing Hisoka to arch his back and moan.

"Yes, really. Now please!"

"You asked for it." Hijiri's hot mouth descended on Hisoka's nipple. His tongue lapping eagerly, his teeth pulling gently then roughly. Hisoka's back arched more, trying to get Hijiri's mouth to take in more of his skin.

Hijiri let go of pink, now red nipple with a wet pop. He trailed his tongue down Hisoka's body, dipping into his navel and tracing around it. His hands stroked up Hisoka's trembling legs. He allowed his eyes to close as he enjoyed the taste that was Hisoka's pale skin.

"H-Hijiri." Hisoka moaned as Hijiri's hands brushed his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. "Please. I-I want it."

"Want what?" Hijiri's hands brushed Hisoka's erection again.

"Your tongue on my skin. Your cock in my mouth, in my ass. Your cum all over my body…" Hisoka trailed off when Hijiri took off his boxers.

"You're pretty big." Hijiri's hand closed around the straining appendage. Hisoka couldn't help but release a low moan and throw his head back as Hijiri began to move his hand. He yelled Hijiri's name when Hijiri's finger dipped into his slit and began to rub.

"Hijiri! More! Please." Hisoka's hips began to buck towards Hijiri's hand.

Hijiri stopped moving his hand and leaned foreword for a kiss. It was their first kiss and it was everything that Hisoka hoped it would be and more.

Hijiri slipped his hand off Hisoka's weeping erection and down to his virgin pucker. He gently rubbed the quivering entrance, his index finger just barely slipping in.

"Hijiri." Hisoka moved his lips to his ear. "You still have clothes on. Take them off." Hisoka grabbed his shirt and started to pull it off.

"Okay. Okay." Hijiri leaned back and took off his shirt and began to unbutton his pants.

"Wait." Hisoka put a hand on Hijiri's. "I want to do it."

"Okay then." Hijiri dropped his hand and watched as Hisoka crawled forward and pulled down the zipper. With his teeth.

Hisoka looped his fingers in the belt loops and pulled them down. He then reached for Hijiri's boxers. He slowly pulled them down until Hijiri's aching erection showed, then stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Hijiri looked down at Hisoka's head in between his legs.

"I want to taste you." Hisoka answered calmly. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked Hijiri's weeping head. Hijiri couldn't hold back his moan. Hisoka continued to lap at Hijiri's head, never taking him into his mouth. Hijiri tangled his fingers in Hisoka's hair as he tried to get Hisoka's mouth to take him.

"Hisoka." Hijiri moaned when Hisoka began to suck on his head. "P-please, I'm c-close."

"No cumming. Not yet." Hisoka pulled Hijiri's boxers the rest of the way off. He then centered himself over Hijiri's throbbing erection.

"But what about lube?" Hijiri asked as he began to suck on Hisoka's pale neck.

"I can't wait any longer." Hisoka spread himself as he dropped down on Hijiri.

Hijiri moaned as his thick erection was engulfed by Hisoka's tight heat. "H-Hisoka." He bucked his hips towards Hisoka, sheathing himself completely within Hisoka's twitching innards.

"H-Hijiri. Do that a-again." Hisoka breathed.

Hijiri bucked his hips again, this time he struck Hisoka's prostate. "Ah! T-that f-felt good. God, do that again."

"Okay." Hijiri bucked again, hitting Hisoka's prostate again.

At Hisoka's command he started pounding into him at an animalistic pace. Hitting Hisoka's prostate more often than not.

"H-Hijiri, I-I'm about t-to c-cum!" Hisoka moaned.

"Let's cum together." Hijiri said before he captured Hisoka's lips and tangled their tongues together.

"H-Hijiri. More."

"Just a little more."

"I-I love you." Hisoka said before silently cursing himself.

"I love you, too." At Hijiri's words, Hisoka released all over their stomachs. Hijiri followed a few pumps later, collapsing on the bed without pulling out. Hisoka's head resting next to his. His harsh breath in Hijiri's ear.

"Hijiri. Do you really love me?" Hisoka asked after he had caught his breath.

"Yes, I do." Hijiri said as he finally pulled out of him. He grabbed one of the bed sheets that had fallen on the ground and wrapped it around them as they fell asleep, Hisoka's head on his chest.

And that was how Maraki and Tsuzuki found them an hour later.


End file.
